


the sea is also only part of the land

by Ueberlebensunfaehig



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, actually almost no angst at all because there is too much fluff, eren is cute in this, eren may be only 16 but his mind age is probably 50 after what he has gone through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ueberlebensunfaehig/pseuds/Ueberlebensunfaehig
Summary: After arriving at the sea everyone is happy that they made it. Only Eren seems lost deep in his thoughts and Levi tries his best to change the young mans mood.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 96





	the sea is also only part of the land

The sea was louder than they had expected. The waves were not just light brushes against their legs, no, they were harsh and sometimes forced them to take a step back out of the water if they didn't want to fall and wet themselves. The wind was also stronger than it was inside of the walls or on the open land. It quite literally punched them in the face and was loud and somewhat cold but it didn't manage to destroy their overall happy mood and greatfulness for making it out of the walls alive and kill every single left over titan outside of the walls.

Levi took a look around, still sitting on his horse. He really didn't want to go into the water and wet his clothes but he was happy for the others, for them being happy, relieved almost. He saw how Hange stood in the water, splashing it around, getting some of it in the eye. Next to her was Jean drinking sea water, spitting it out right after - what did the brat expect to happen? -. Not far from Jean stood Armin together with Mikasa smiling at each other brightly, happily. He knew that this had been Armins dream, to see the sea, all the time and seeing the young man so happy made himself happy as well. The only one that just stood there, thinking, almost lost in his mind, was Eren. The person who was a big part of why they could be here today. he should be the happiest of all of them. He was determinded to leave the walls all his life and all his time in the survey corpse. He fought against so many titants, almost giving his life for humanities freedom to stand here, what seemed like the edge of the word, with almost a sad look on his face. 

Levi couldn't alow this. He got off his horse to walk down onto the beach on which the rest of the group stood as well. Instantly approching Eren. "Oi, Brat!", he exclaimed and touched the younger man's arm to drag him away from the others. "What's up with that sad look, kid? Everyone is happy except for you. Don't you realise that we made it, alive, healthy?"

Eren looked down onto his feet, now frowning.

"This isn't everything there is. There is so much more than this. So much more people that are the reason we had to fight to see the sea today. Don't you feel bitter about that, captain? That it took us so many years and lives to find out that there is much more, that we were imprisoned for over 100 years and that it was on purpose. People did that to us on purpose?" The brown haired man didn't look up once while he said those words. His voice sounded almost like a high pitched whine. 

Levi breathed out loudly, this kid was never satisfied, really. "Yes, you are right but can't you just enjoy that we, humanity, made a big step forward today. That we saved the people on this island from the titans. That we made it possible for them to live outside of the walls finally? That everyone is able to live in daylight now, not underneathe the ground in dirty cities on which the sun never will shine down on ever? There is enough food for everyone now. And no one has to fear being killed by titans anymore, Eren. Your actions gave so many people a better life today. Be happy for once. Smile with that cute little mouth of yours! Thats an order, brat."

He put a hand on the younger mans chest, "I know you're not satisfied yet. I get it but please be happy for now."

On Erens lips appeared a tiny smile and Levi took it as a success. 

"Oh look, there we go, a smile!", he softly tucked at Erens collar to make him look in his eyes," You did a good job, kid."

Erens smile grew a little bigger, "I am almost 17. It's time you let go of that nickname, shorty."

Eren knew this was the end for him. One could insult Levi as much as they wanted to and he wouldn't even bother to look up to them - no pun intended - but when you say shit about his height... it was over. It triggered him to the maximum. "Shut your mouth, Jaeger. Remember the time I was able to look straight into your eyes and remember how my eyes can destroy your soul, you little shit!" Levis eyes were even smaller now than normally, pinched together. 

"I will destroy you if you dare to joke about my hight one more time." And Eren believed him every single word he said. 

"Captain, would it be inappropriate if I asked you to step on your tippy toes so I could give you a kiss without having to bend down so much infront of the rest of the group." Eren said, knowing that now his lover's blood was boiling.

"Run or I'll end you here and now."

And Eren ran, he ran into the water since he was sure the captain wouldn't follow him into it but he underastimated the soldiers rage and before he could actually take a breath he was dragged down into the water. He screached out of surprised and felt like he was fighting for his life against the smaller black haired man.

"One more comment-" Eren felt how he was pushed underwater another time, not with much force and more playfully than angrily actually, "- about my hight and I will actually end your life, Jaeger."was what he heared afterf Levi pulled him out of the water again, holding him by his uniform.

Erens smile had stayed in place. Levi took a minute to remember the sight of a genuenly smiling Eren, he was served with. Grabbing Eren by the neck seconds later, Levi pulled him down so he could finally kiss his stupid pink lips. 

In the end Eren was right, the sea was also just a part of the world they lived on and behind the sea there were other threats that caused their situation but they also were the cause for Levi meeting Erwin, Hange and in the end Eren so he was just a little bit thankful for that, if he was being honest. 


End file.
